The proposed study will focus on bases for decision making among women with unplanned problem pregnancies. It will compare: (1) those who have decided on abortion with those who have chosen some other solution, (2) those who sought help early with those who delayed, an (3) those going to varying types of agency or facility. The major variables on which they will be compared include: (1) anticipated consequences of alternative actions and their relative importance, (2) concepton of feminine role, (3) sense of competency in dealing with one's own problems, and (4) self report on past contraceptive usage. Data will be gathered throughout the state of Michigan by means of a questionnaire which includes background material, a Consequence Model instrument, and four scales measuring selected aspects of self concept. The study should provide guidance, fromthe women involved, for developmeft or modification of abortion services so as to minimize difficulties. It will provide information for counselling, provide a basis for social and educational policies aimed at stimulating selection of certain options, and if the Michigan referendum passes, it will help in assessing its impact.